Efímero
by Zontaurop
Summary: Hiashi se comportaría como un abuelo normal durante unas horas. Porque así era él, un ente casi efímero.


**_Buenas noches! _**_Aquí os dejo un shot entre dulce y sobrenatural (?) que me ha encantado escribir, sobretodo por que me encanta este clan y cada uno de sus integrantes. Espero que os guste y también espero que paséis por **Suisei (Cometa) **que tendrá su quinto capítulo de inmediato! Ahora dejo de hacer publicidad y os dejo mi shot! Arrivederci!_

_**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. Los OC los he creado yo._

* * *

**_"Amar a alguien es decirle: tú no morirás jamás."_**

**_Gabriel Marcel, filósofo francés._**

* * *

Hiashi no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado. Solo sabía que una niña le miraba fijamente, esperando alguna reacción de su parte. La menor de sus nietas, por el momento, se encontraba frente a él.

Hinata la había dejado allí balbuceando cosas que para los oídos de Hiashi eran casi incomprensibles, pero que había entendido algo de _hospital_ y que estaba relacionado con el prominente vientre de siete meses y medio de su hija mayor.

Frunció el ceño y la niña le imitó.

-¿Y tus hermanos?-Preguntó el anciano cruzándose de brazos.

-Hitashi-nii y Minato-nii están en la academia-Respondió con su aguda voz-Ino-san les va a recoger más tarde…

-Hmpf. Quítate los zapatos y acompáñame.

La niña se quitó con algo de dificultad las sandalias azules oscuras que le habían regalado por su quinto cumpleaños. Las dejó junto a los demás zapatos y siguió a su abuelo por el pasillo. Apretó con sus pequeñas manos las asas de su mochila y agachó la cabeza, mirándose los pies. Por su parte, Hiashi solo pensaba en encontrar a alguien para que la cuidase, pues tenía una importante reunión con el consejo del clan. Y la verdad, es que no tuvo que buscar mucho, pues apareció un miembro de la rama secundaria doblando la esquina. Llamó su atención y dijo:

-Hibiki, te dejo a cargo de mi nieta, así que cuídala bien. Tengo reunión con el consejo.

Levantó la vista y miró al hombre al que su abuelo se había dirigido. Era alto, con el pelo castaño corto a la altura de las orejas y poseía unos ojos de color perla que la miraban de forma afable. Su frente estaba vendada.

-Así será, Hiashi-sama.

-Pórtate bien-Se dirigió ahora a la niña-Cuando acabe la reunión, le pediré a una de las muchachas que prepare el almuerzo.

-Vale…

Hiashi puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la niña y se marchó por un pasillo situado a la derecha.

-¿Qué le apetece hacer, Hana-sama?-La voz de Hibiki le resultó agradable.

-¿Podemos pintar?-Pidió con educación Hana, a pesar de su corta edad.

-Por supuesto, vamos al salón.

Le tendió una mano a la pequeña y ella la tomó con firmeza. Recorrieron a paso ligero los pasillos de la gran mansión y pronto Hibiki abrió una de las delgadas puertas correderas. Hana se soltó de su mano y corrió hasta la mesa baja, sentándose en uno de los grandes cojines. Se quitó la mochila y sacó de ella una caja de lápices de colores y hojas en blanco. Después de dejar el material sobre la mesa, sacó un peluche con forma de babosa y la colocó en su regazo.

-¿Quieres pintar conmigo?-Le preguntó mientras comenzaba a sacar un lapicero naranja.

-Claro-Hibiki le sonrió, mientras se sentaba en un cojín a su derecha.

-¿Qué color quieres?-Hana le dio una hoja y le mostró el repertorio de colores que tenía-¡Tengo un montón!

-Pues si me permite, cogeré el rojo-Tomó el lápiz entre sus dedos y Hana tomó el color naranja que había sacado.

Pasaron un par de horas e Hibiki simplemente se dedicaba a dibujar el rostro de la niña en la hoja. En cambio, Hana ya había llenado tres o cuatro hojas con unos garabatos que parecían personas. El hombre se había quitado el chaleco táctico debido a que comenzaba a notar el calor de la calefacción y, preocupado, le dijo a Hana:

-¿No tiene calor, Hana-sama?-Miró sus mejillas, de un fuerte color carmín.

-Un poco-Murmuró sin despegar la vista del dibujo-Pero…

-Nada de peros, quítese la chaqueta antes de que le dé algo.

-Hibiki-san…¿Me puedes ayudar a quitármela?

El hombre se levantó y vio como la niña se echaba un poco para atrás, facilitándole el trabajo. Hibiki le quitó la chaqueta gris con dos rayas negras y la dejó sobre la mesa. Hana se recolocó un poco la camiseta naranja, que era visiblemente un par de tallas más grande, y miró a la hoja en la que había dibujado su guardián.

-¡Soy yo!-Exclamó con su ojos azules abiertos al máximo-¿Puedo…puedo…?

-¡Claro que se lo puede quedar, Hana-sama!-Rió el hombre ante la actitud de la niña-Después de todo, es usted.

-¡Qué guay!-Saltó en el sitio, mientras abrazaba el dibujo contra su pecho-¡Yo también hice uno para ti! ¡Toma!

Hibiki compuso una sonrisa sincera y le agradeció a Hana cuando puso la hoja en sus manos. En el dibujo aparecían un hombre larguirucho con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa, a su lado aparecía Hana, a la que reconoció por el pelo negro-azulado. Se sorprendió cuando vio la figura de una mujer detrás de la niña, una mujer que le sonaba de haberla visto en alguna foto o retrato.

-¿Quién es ella?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es ella, Hibiki-san, ha estado todo el tiempo con nosotros.

Señaló un punto indefinido a su lado y aferró con más fuerza la babosa de peluche. De pronto, Hibiki sintió cómo algo congelado le recorría la columna vertebral, haciendo que se marease repentinamente. Hana se preocupó al verle tambalearse.

No había nadie, aparte de ellos dos, en el salón de la mansión.

-Hibiki-san… ¿Te encuentras bien?-Una nota de preocupación inocente tiñó el murmullo de la niña.

-No se preocupe por mí, Hana-sama-Respondió parpadeando rápidamente-Voy a por un poco de agua, no se mueva de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Hana asintió y volvió a sentarse en el cojín, mientras que Hibiki salía del salón. Miró los dibujos que había sobre la mesa y tomó entre sus pequeñas manos el que acababa de terminar. Sonrió un poco, cogiendo mejor a su peluche.

-Namekuji-sama, vamos a buscar al abuelo-Se levantó y se colocó la pinza en forma de rana que llevaba para sujetar su flequillo-¿Usted viene también?

Antes de que la niña saliese del salón cargando su peluche entre sus brazos junto al dibujo soltó una risita melódica, pues algo la había hecho cosquillas en la nariz.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-…entonces, en cuanto nazcan…

-Sí, dejaré mi puesto como líder de nuestro clan-Exclamó Hiashi con rostro estoico-Esperaré a que tanto Hinata como Hanabi se recuperen y después, habrá una última lucha por el puesto que les pertenece.

-La que pierda tendrá que ser sellada, ¿lo…?-Comenzó un anciano de pelo grisáceo.

-¡Nadie será sellado!-Bramó enfurecido de pronto-Desde que nació el primer miembro de la nueva generación, dictaminé que el sello solo sería usado en casos de emergencia. La que pierda tomará un puesto permanente como segunda al cargo.

Todos los ancianos se quedaron en completo silencio. Hiashi tenía el rostro contraído en una profunda mueca rabiosa. Iba a proseguir con los pocos puntos que le quedaban por tratar, pero unos pasos apresurados les sacaron de su silencio. La puerta se abrió con violencia y por ella apareció Hibiki.

-¡Siento mucho interrumpir, Hiashi-sama!

-¿Qué demonios pasa, Hibiki?-Gruñó el hombre, visiblemente enfadado.

-Su nieta…-Jadeó, pues había ido corriendo hasta aquella sala-Ha desaparecido…

-¿QUÉ?

Se levantó muy rápido, tanto que a Hibiki no le dio tiempo a apartarse. El líder de su clan le había tomado por la pechera del mono negro y le miraba enfurecido a través del Byakugan activado.

-Explícate ahora mismo.

-La dejé un momento en el salón principal y cuando volví, ya no estaba-Balbuceaba realmente asustado.

-Tokuma usa tu Byakugan para encontrar su chakra-Hiashi soltó de golpe a Hibiki y se dirigió a una hombre un poco más mayor que el otro-Kō búscala por la planta baja, yo iré a la primera planta. Suika, ve a las cocinas y al jardín.

La mujer que se distinguía por tener el cabello más largo de la sala y más oscuro se levantó sin hacer ruido y de inmediato fue seguida por el guardaespaldas de Hinata. Hiashi y Tokuma les siguieron.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido esa cría? ¡Solo tenía cinco malditos años!

_**-Shannaro!-**_

No fue hasta una hora después, que a Hiashi se le ocurrió mirar en su habitación. Era la última estancia en la que podría estar, pues era la más alejada a las escaleras principales. Activó su Byakugan para cerciorarse y se quedó sin respiración.

Tras la puerta había una chakra enorme, comparable con el suyo y con la mitad del de la quinta Hokage, que latía levemente. Y junto a él uno más débil, una mínima parte como el de un bebé no-nato.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Hana. Estaba profundamente dormida, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una suave sonrisa surcando sus labios. Apretaba entre sus brazos a un peluche algo ajado (según su punto de vista) y mantenía casi la mitad de su cuerpo hundido en la gran almohada.

-Hmpf.

Entró con paso decidido, dispuesto a despertarla y exigirle una explicación para todo aquello. Pero sus ojos se desviaron a una hoja. La mayoría de los colores que predominaban eran el marrón, el negro, el gris y el azul. Se reconoció a él mismo, con una Hana sonriente en brazos, y a su lado estaba ella. No era Hinata, ni Hanabi, ni cualquier otra mujer del clan. Si no_ ella_.

Su mujer, su _Hana_.

Volvió a quedarse sin respiración cuando sintió que algo congelado se apoyaba en su mano derecha. Era otra mano, fina, casi transparente, blanquecina. Alzó con lentitud la cabeza y pudo mirarla a los ojos.

-Hana…-Susurró con el corazón en un puño-Esto es…

-_No digas nada, Hiashi-kun-_Su voz resonó como el eco, un eco suave y melodioso, y dirigió sus ojos pálidos hacia la pequeña-_Es preciosa…_

-Se llama igual que tú-Volvió a susurrar, haciendo que la mujer casi etérea hiciese un mohín gracioso-Y a veces…hace el mismo gesto que tú. Es una réplica tuya y de Hinata…

-_Su sonrisa, también es preciosa…Es por él, ¿verdad? Por el hijo de Kushina…_

-Estúpida Kushina-Maldijo en voz baja con una escueta sonrisa, sintiendo las tibias lágrimas caer por sus mejillas-Tenía que aparecer por algún lado…

-_Hiashi-kun…Cuídala por mí…_

Dejó de sentir su gélido tacto y se asustó. Había desaparecido, no había rastro alguno de la figura de la mujer. Miró hacia los lados, incluso activó su línea sucesoria. Solo podía ver que la enorme cantidad de chakra latente provenía de su pequeña nieta y que la débil señal que había percibido, ya no estaba.

-_Gracias por todo lo que me diste en vida-_Escuchó de nuevo su voz-_Siempre te amaré, Hiashi-kun._

E Hiashi no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas. Su estúpida fachada impenetrable cayó y solo pudo sollozar en silencio.

-Abuelo… ¿por qué lloras?

Sintió unas ardientes manitas en sus mejillas y al levantar la vista, algo nublada por las lágrimas, se encontró con dos orbes azules. Tan claros pero sin llegar al gris o al blanco.

-¿Quieres que te deje a Namekuji-sama?

-Hana-chan…

-Me la regaló Tsunade-bāchan, me dijo que cuando estuviese triste o tuviese mucho miedo, la abrazara muy, muy, muy fuerte…Y se me pasaría…-Dirigió su vista adormilada a su dibujo y compuso una simple sonrisa-¿Te ha gustado mi dibujo? Éste eres tú y aquí estoy yo y ahí está…

Hiashi nunca sabría quién pensaba que era aquella mujer, pues la atrapó entre sus brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho fuertemente y tumbándose en la cama con ella.

-Me ha encantado, querida. Muchas gracias.

Hizo que sus narices se tocaran, haciendo que Hana soltase una risita melódica. Besó su frente y cerró los ojos.

-Abuelo…¿no tenemos que ir a comer?-Preguntó de forma inocente.

-Podemos tomar una siesta antes de comer, ¿no te parece?

Y la respuesta a esa pregunta fue un movimiento y un sonidito. Hana posó sus labios en su mejilla y se acurrucó contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

Hacía muchos años que no se sentía de esa manera. Tantos como contaba la madre de su nieta. Por unas horas, se dejaría llevar y dejaría de ser el respetable líder de uno de los clanes más poderosos de Konoha.

Simplemente sería un abuelo que tomaría una pequeña e inocente siesta con su nieta.

_**-Shannaro!-**_

-¡Y por qué yo no he podido bajar!-Se quejaba una mujer, estirándose de su largo cabello rojo-¡Me hubiera gustado hacerle una visita a Naruto-kun y a mis nietos!

-Oh, Kushina, no me digas que estás celosa…

-¡No lo estoy!-Volvió a gritar, pero esta vez a una mujer de pelo azabache-¡Y no me digas eso porque cuando Fugaku bajó tú también te pusiste así, ya sabes!

-No me lo recuerdes, mujer-Gruñó el nombrado, que se encontraba a un lado de un rubio-Dile algo a tu mujer, Minato, me va a levantar dolor de cabeza.

-Déjala que se desahogue con Mikoto-Murmuró el cuarto Hokage, despeinándose el pelo-Así por lo menos…

-¡Hana-chan, Hana-chan!-Kushina anunció la llegada de la mujer Hyūga.

Hana tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro y de sus ojos blanquecinos salían lágrimas lentamente. Mikoto se preocupó levemente pero la escuchó murmurar.

-Es…es…

-¿Te comió la lengua el gato, Hana-chan?-La pelirroja tomó a su amiga de los hombros-Suéltalo.

-Me sorprende que sea idéntica a Hinata-sama-Comentó Hizashi, acercándose a su cuñada.

-Tiene una sonrisa preciosa…-Cerró los ojos-Tiene una sonrisa…

-Marca Uzumaki, ¿verdad?

Jiraiya intervino, pues también se encontraba junto a ellos. Soltó un par de risotadas y eso a Minato no le dio buena espina.

-Esa chiquilla va a ser algo más que una digna hija de Naruto-Arqueó sus cejas y compuso una sonrisa-Tengo el presentimiento que esa mocosa va hacerme sentir muy orgulloso y puedo jurar que se convertirá en un verdadera belleza, si se parece tanto a Hinata va a…

-¡Viejo pervertido, es mi nieta!-Chilló Kushina saltando sobre él-¡Y mi nuera!

-¡Minato, socorro!-Suplicó Jiraiya cuando la mujer le comenzó a retorcer un brazo-¡Me va a sacar el brazo!

Y mientras el rubio, junto a un Fugaku enfurruñado y un Hizashi que por poco se tiraba encima del hombre de pelo blanco como Kushina, se acercaba a ayudar a su maestro, Hana y Mikoto se quedaron mirándoles.

-No se lo digas aún, Mikoto…-Murmuró la Hyūga sin mirar a su amiga.

-¿El qué, Hana?-Preguntó la Uchiha sin apartar los ojos de la extraña pelea.

-Que nuestra próxima nieta se va a llamar Kushina.

Mikoto comenzó a carcajearse, hasta que naciese la pequeña haría sufrir a su amiga. Pero lo que no sabía la mujer de pelo azabache, es que Hana también guardaba un as en la manga.

Después de todo había espiado un poco más y se había enterado de que su hija no era la única que nombraría a su nueva hija con el nombre de su abuela paterna.

* * *

_**Realmente ** no sé como se llama la madre de Hinata y Hanabi, pero el nombre que más le pega es Hana. Y esa mujer es un amor de todo, aunque sea un fantasma ahora. Debo decir, que Namekuji-sama es... *-* Namekuji en japonés significa babosa, así que ahí tenéis la lógica de un nombre para un peluche. Quizás Hiashi me quedó un poco extraño, pero quería que se notara que con el tiempo, la gente cambia. Y además pequeña-Hana es adorable, nadie se resiste a ella!_

_Espero algún **review! ;)**_


End file.
